AU of Episode 3:21
by ijedi
Summary: With Reign defeated, Kara sat next to Sam, covering Sam's body with her cape. Alex arrived and assumed that Kara / Sam was a thing. Kara and Lena forgave one another. Alex and Sam became a couple. Lena broke up with James. Kara and Lena became a couple.


Having finally defeated, Reign, Kara was relieved. Her struggle was finally over, the evil Kryptonian was no more, and Lena managed to save their mutual friend Samantha. Kara smiled, covering Sam's body with her cape; unfortunately, the side effect of separating Reign and Sam resulted in Sam ending naked, so Kara had to cover her friend with her cape.

Sam lied peacefully on the floor, barely moving. "Sam, how are you?" Lena asked her friend, wanting to confirm that her friend was really back.

"Lena, my head hurts, can I have an aspirin?" Sam asked. Lena nodded and walked away from the lab table where she created the antidote that saved Sam.

"Sam, take it easy, you are safe now," said Kara, smiling at Sam.

"Thank you Kara, for saving me," said Sam, forming a weak smile.

Kara just sat there, not sure if she should move, since Sam still lacked cloths, and there were no spare cloths laying around. As Kara stayed on the floor, holding Sam, and smiling towards her, Lena returned with medicine, while at the same time the door opened, and Alex entered the room.

"Oh god, what is this? Why, why am I seeing this? I don't deserve seeing my little sister sleeping with another person, even if that person is a pretty woman, but why? What the hell, Kara? I thought you liked Lena! And why is Mon El standing next to you and Sam? Do you plan him to join you two later? Ew," said Alex, stunned to see her sister sitting on the floor, smiling and looking at Sam, whose current clothing only included Kara's red cape.

"Kara likes me?" Lena asked gently, taking a step forward.

"I thought everyone knew that you liked each other," said Alex, now looking at Lena.

"Well, Kara is my best friend, and while I hoped, I'd never imagined that we could actually end up together. Besides, Kara and Mon El are together," said Lena.

"Were," said Mon El. "I am married to Imra, a fellow super hero from the Legion of Superheroes, and I only stayed to help Kara defeat Reign,"

"Oh," said Lena, now completely ignoring Mon El, and shifting focus at Kara.

"Cold," said Sam.

"Don't worry, I got you," said Kara.

She grabbed still covered Sam with her hands, and flew towards her apartment, where Kara gave some of her cloths to Sam, before returning with Sam to the L Corp lab. Since Kara wanted to explain the misunderstanding, she didn't leave Sam much time to change, and so now Sam only wore underwear, a T shirt, and pants, when she returned to L Corp.

When the two women arrived, Kara found a sofa and placed Sam there. Kara herself sat on a side, observing Sam for any possible side effects she might display.

"Kara, I am so sorry about our fight. We don't have to fight, we are best friends, but I am afraid that my method of saving Sam had cost us our friendship," said Lena.

"Lena, I am the one who needs to apologize. While Kryptonite is dangerous, and I think it needs to be destroyed, I have to admit that I did use it before, and using lead against Daxamites was basically the same. Puppies, even James used the lead in the same manner to fight the Daxamites to save Cat and Winn as you used to save yourself and James," said Kara.

"Did you just curse by using word puppies?" Lena laughed. "In all seriousness, I do need to apologize. While you were away, I thought about our argument and realized that while using Kryptonite freely is problematic, it's just as problematic as not having any kryptonite since sometimes we encounter foes on whom we can use Kryptonite to better defend ourselves. Like you said, you used Kryptonite before, and I used it to defend James and I from Reign, but in the end, despite the need to use kryptonite, we need to better regulate it," said Lena.

"Come here," said Kara, standing up and trying to hug Lena. Lena reciprocated, and the two best friends finally hugged.

"I miss seeing you smile," said Lena, as Kara blushed, a smile appearing on Kara's face.

Kara then looked at Alex. "Alex, when you arrived, you were wrong to assume that Sam and I were doing those things. No, we just saved Sam, defeated Reign, and Sam in the process just lost her cloths, nothing big. Oh and before you ask, while Sam is a good friend of mine, and she is a good looking woman, she is a friend of mine, and I only have feelings for another woman," said Kara.

"Good, good, that means that I can ask Sammy out," grinned Alex, as she approached Sam and sat next to the woman.

"Is Ruby safe?" Sam asked.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Thank you," said Sam, smiling loving towards Alex. "And yes, I accept that date,"

Alex smiled, leaning closer towards Sam. Sam leaned closer towards Alex, and the two women kissed.

"Ew, get a room," said Kara, as Lena laughed.

"Kara, I think after all we went through, Sam and Alex deserve to kiss one another senseless," said Lena.

"I can't hear you," said Kara, making a silly face.

Later that day, Lena met with James and told him that while he was a great man, she felt that they had to break up, since she really had feelings for another. The former couple hugged and wished luck to one another. They still remained friends.

James later received a text from Lucy, who was sent a few silly emoji, and then stating that Lucy knew how James felt, since Lucy was in his position when Kara felt attraction towards James.

In the evening, Kara and Alex were in Kara's apartment, ready for the arrival of their friends. They Danvers sisters decided to order food, since neither of them was great at cooking. Lena, Sam, and Ruby arrived around eight pm. The five women spent a fun time playing games, watching movies, although Ruby was upset at seeing Alex and her mother Sam kissing one another.

A/N: so, I saw Kara putting her cape on Sam, and looking at Sam, smiling, so I first thought of what would Alex think if she saw her sister in that position with Sam.


End file.
